Un jour maudit
by linoa07
Summary: [ONESHOT] Un mois après l'ultime bataille, Hermione est toujours enfermée dans son malheur, à tel point qu'elle ne connaît même pas l'identité de son sauveur. Ce dernier en ayant assez de son mutisme décide de la faire réagir en parlant de ce jour maudit.


Disclamer: Aucuns des personnages ne sont t'a moi, ils appartiennent tous a jk rowling, créatrice de psycopathe et tueuse de maraudeurs!

J'ai écris cette one-shot il y a un petit bout de temps et je suis retombé dessus récemment. Je l'ai un peu modifiée et voilà! On y vois la bataille finale et une romance. J'espère que çà vous plaira et laissez des reviews svp même si c'est pour critiquer.

pensée de Hermione  
°pensée de ... °  
°pensée qu'ont les deux au même moments° (mais il y en a très peu, juste une ou deux)

Un jour maudit.

°Voilà plus d'un mois qu'elle n'a pas bougée, elle passe tout son temps dans cette bibliothèque, à lire, à regarder par la fenêtre ou ses albums photo, elle mange à peine ce que je lui apporte ... quand elle y touche, je ne sais plus quoi faire!°  
« Hermione...

J'entends encore cette voix derrière moi, faut il que je l'écoute? je ne sais si j'en ai envie, si j'en ai le courage. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps j'ignore ces appels. Tient, ils ont cessés, ..., pour le moment.  
oh non les revoilà! Pitié, laissez moi, je ne veux pas revenir!

Hermione! ... le repas est servi Hermione, essaie de manger s'il te plait, ne te laisse pas dépérir comme çà je t'en supplie... °Allez s'il te plait, je ne résisterais plus longtemps à tes refus, s'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas, je n'ai plus que toi!°

Mais pourquoi s'acharne t il à m'appeler? Et puis qui m'appelle? Harry? Ron? Lui?... non, eux ne le pourront plus... plus jamais

Hermione, reviens ici! Reviens sur terre, quittes tes albums et tes livres, arrêtes de vivre dans le passé ... s'il te plait.  
J'entends toujours cette voix, qu'elle arrête de m'appeler, pitié laissez moi mourir! ... vivre dans le passé? ... j'entends ce morceau de phrase qui résonne dans ma tête...  
... vivre dans le passé? où vivre à part la bas, je ne me souviens que d'une chose, c'est de ce jour là, ... de ce jour où je suis morte quand eux ont péris, alors pourquoi tenter de vivre si je suis déjà morte.  
Crois tu vraiment qu'ils seraient heureux de te voir ainsi? Non, ils auraient voulu que tu vives, allez Hermione vis pour toi, vis pour eux! °Vis pour moi°  
... vivre? Vivre pour eux? A quoi çà servirait, ils sont morts! Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre... » et puis de toute façon je n'en ai plus l'envie

Hermione lève les yeux de son album photo, sans même regarder à qui elle parle, qui prend soin d'elle depuis ce jour où tout a basculé. Elle regarde par la fenêtre...

« Il pleut, comme ce jour là...

Arrête d'y penser, tu te fais du mal

... on dirait que la pluie chante...

°elle chante mon désespoir, ma douleur °

°Oh non! Je vais pas m'y mettre moi aussi !°

Hermione...

...on dirait qu'elle pleure...

...arrête

...elle pleure les morts,... et les survivants...

... ° les survivants, quelle ironie, ils préfèreraient être à la place des morts°

...de ce jour maudit. Que soit maudit à tout jamais le 31 octobre, jour d'halloween, jour de naissance du survivant, jour de la bataille finale, jour de la mort de ma vie.

°Que c'est il passé ce jour là? Si je pouvais le savoir, ce serait plus facile à accepter°  
... Hermione que s'est il passé ce jour là?

D'ou tu sors toi?  
S'il te plait Hermione dit le moi, moi aussi j'y est tout perdu, moi aussi j'aurais voulu y perdre la vie, ... cependant je n'étais pas présent, je n'ai rien vu, je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que Voldemort est mort...

VOUS VOULEZ SAVOIR CE QUI C'EST PASSE? PERSONNE NE LE SAIT, TOUS CEUX QUI LE SAVENT SONT MORTS EN MÊME TEMPS QUE VOLDEMORT!

°S'il te plait ma belle Hermione, ne t'énerve pas, je prendrais sur moi tout ton chagrin, pourvu que je te vois sourire encore, ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'y suis pas mort...°

Qu'il arrête de m'en parler, j'y ai tout perdu, mes parents, mes amis, ... et mon amour secret...

S'il te plait Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir comment Voldemort a réussi à attaquer Poudlard, et je suis sûr que çà te ferait du bien d'en parler, il ne faut pas garder tout çà pour toi, je ne veux que t'aider

...m'aider? C'est impossible, la seule personne qui aurait pu est morte avec les autres. Mais si vous insistez, voilà ce qui c'est passé:

Comme je l'ai dit, ce jour là il pleuvait.  
Dumbledore avait organisé un grand banquet pour Halloween, il voulait détendre l'atmosphère très tendue due aux nombreuses attaques des mangemorts. Il avait invité beaucoup d'anciens élèves, et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour assurer la sécurité: il redoutait une attaque de l'école.  
J'y suis allée avec Harry et Ron, on riait, on s'amusait, je le cherchais des yeux dans la foule mais ne l'ai pas trouvé,... j'aurais tellement voulu le voir une dernière fois, il n'a jamais su ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Puis, au début du bal, alors que la musique commençait, il y eut une terrible explosion, ... les mangemorts avaient attaqués l'infirmerie, tuant Mme Pomfresh.  
Lorsque que Dumbledore comprit que l'école était attaquée, il envoya Tonks au ministère prévenir les aurores... elle ne revint jamais, Fudge était sous l'Impérium de puis un certain temps l'a abattue avant qu'elle ait pu passer le message. Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, s'aurait été un véritable massacre sans la présence de l'ordre. La plus part des combats se sont déroulés à l'extérieur entre les mangemorts et les membres de l'ordre.  
Etant médicomage, je suis resté dans la grande salle où nous avions installé une infirmerie de fortune. Ron est parti aider les membres, Harry, affronter son destin, et lui, il devait déjà être dehors en train de combattre.  
La bataille fut longue, la lune pas encore levée au début des affrontements était déjà bien haute dans le ciel lorsqu'une grande explosion se produisit. A cet instant je sus que tout était fini... mais pour qui? Je laissai tomber les malades, les blessés pour aller voir, ... à l'entrée du château, ce fut un champ de ruine qui s'étendit devant mes yeux:  
l'entrée s'était écroulée, le parc ravagé, tous les arbres arrachés (même le saule cognieur), la forêt interdite brûlait, les berges du lac (d'où apparemment s'est produite l'explosion) complètement effondrées... et partout, des corps.  
En voyant ce spectacle je me suis effondrée, puis une lueur d'espoir m'est apparue (espoir quel mot amusant ... et vide de sens!), il devait bien y avoir des survivants, ... il devait y en avoir! Alors je me suis mise à chercher. Plus j'avançai plus je me décourageais: je découvris Colin mort d'un avada kedadra, Neville près du corps de Bellatrix Black ... avait il pu se venger? personne ne le saura jamais. Ron, Kingsley, Fol Îil, Fred et George, et tant d'autres corps. Je trouvais aussi le corps de Dumbledore, de nombreux mangemorts (notamment Pettigrow). Cela faisait longtemps que j'errais sur le champs de bataille, mon espoir mourant au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Il s'éteingit à la vue de Ginny, étendue sur le sol, le corps à demi calcinée. Me coupant mes dernières forces, je tombais au sol tel les nombreux morts, mais pas pour les rejoindre comme j'aurais voulu, mais pour les pleurer, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir depuis dans ma vie, ils sont tous morts, j'en suis sûre maintenant, même Lui. Depuis ce jour, je n'eus plus aucune envie de vivre, je suis morte en m'effondrant là bas, en ce jour maudit!... ah! ... »

Tout en disant ces derniers mots, Hermione releva le tête pour regarder pour la première fois son protecteur. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant le regard doré de celui ci, ce regard qu'elle avait tant regretté, ce regard qui avait veillé sur elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte trop occupée par son désespoir de le revoir, ce regard qui Lui appartenait...

« Comment? ... c'est vraiment vous? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là, je le croyait mort! Mais c'est pas possible, je deviens folle, TOUS les membres de l'ordre était là bas, aucun n'a survécu, même pas Lui ...

Maintenant Hermione, c'est toi qui va écouter mon histoire: ce matin là lorsque je me réveillais enfin, j'eus tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment, je transplanai a Près au lard, et en entrant dans le parc tout ce que je vis fus un champ de ruine, ... des corps partout, les survivants essayant d'identifier les morts. J'ai cru avoir devant moi les vestiges de l'apocalipce. Je demandai à quelqu'un pour voir Dumbledore, on me répondit qu'il était mort, comme tous ceux ayant participé à la bataille, incluant Voldemort, Harry Potter, tout les membres de lÕordre du phŽnix et la quasi totalité des invités ayant terminés leurs études,ils étaient tous morts lorsque Voldemort tomba, mais personne ne savait comment. Les rares survivants étaient en majorités dans la grande salle.  
Je courus de toutes mes forces jusqu'à la grande salle, maudissant mon être de n'avoir pu être la cette nuit là, de n'avoir pu périr avec tous mes amis. C'est alors que je trouvai ton corps, à première vue inanimé, mon coeur se déchira comme jamais, je te pris dans mes bras... Pourquoi n'avais je pas pu être la? Pourquoi n'avais je pas pu te protéger toi que j'aimais en secret. A cet instant je me maudis moi, l'être que j'étais et ma malédiction.  
Mais le destin n'est pas aussi noir que tu le penses Hermione, je l'ai su lorsque je t'ai sentie respirer, alors je sus que la vie allait continuer et que le bonheur était encore possible.  
Alors je t'ai ramené ici, je t'ai soigné, mais depuis un mois tu maudis ta vie, tu ne m'as même pas remarqué, même pas écouté, même pas vu... tu ne veux plus vivre, mais s'il te plait Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma raison de vivre ne m'abandonne pas.

Non, je ne maudis plus ma vie, je te croyais mort avec les autres, pourquoi n'y étais tu pas? Nous y étions tous en ce jour maudit.

Tu as oublié quelque chose ma douce, ce jour était un jour maudit de pleine lune! »

FIN

bon je suppose que vous avait comprit que l'homme en question n'est personne d'autre que le grand , le beau, l'unique Rémus Lupin! Laissez moi vos impression s'il vous plait.


End file.
